


Late Night Advertisement

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [29]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Large Breasts, Lingerie, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Television Watching, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: You're watching TV late at night, on the brink of falling asleep, when a saucy commercial comes on you've never seen before.





	Late Night Advertisement

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [TheLittleRocketMan]

It is late at night in the city of Vale. You are at home, almost dozing off in front of the TV. An empty bag of chips rests at your feet, and the beer on the little table next to you has gone stale. You wonder if you should go to bed or just stay where you are and let sleep take you when a bright, loud advert comes on that catches your attention.

“Hello, dear viewer!”, a cute girl says. She’s a brunette with red streaks in her hair. She’s dressed in a skimpy, red satin robe, and wears a mask that obscures the region around her eyes. “And welcome to Pleasure Planet, Vale’s number one sex shop!”, she continues and steps aside to show the interior of an adult store.

“You can call me Rose, and I’ll give you a quick tour of our establishment! Come along!”, the girl says, stepping back into frame, before turning around and leading the way through the store. Looking at her from behind, you realize how shapely she is. The satin looks as if it rests directly on her sweet little tushy, and for the brief moment Rose was visible in profile, you saw that her boobs were nothing to sneeze at.

“We offer whatever the sexually adventurous person of today could want!”, Rose says cheerfully and shows of a wide selection of dildos, ranging from small to stupidly large, in all shapes and colors. Their selection of butt plugs, anal beads, vibrators and other toys you have never even heard of is just as impressive. “Of course, we also offer all varieties of lubes and massage lotions!”. Of course you do, you think as she hold up a bottle of strawberry flavored lotion, calling it her absolute favorite. You know exactly on what part of your body you would pour that lotion for her to lap up. You slid a hand into your pants and keep watching.

Rose walks by a shelf stacked with porn DVDs, letting her dainty fingers glide across them.  
“Whatever your fetish, be it vanilla or hardcore, you’ll find something good to watch here, guaranteed!”, she says, holding up two examples. One looks like a proper film about the romance between a rich lady and a rogue from Vacuo, while the other one looks like a gay porno about a bull faunus getting gangbanged by well-endowed humans.

“Don’t feel like buying them?”, Rose continues, “No problem! Just rent one of our viewing rooms and enjoy them right here!”, she says, showing off a little booth with a TV set up in it. It looks a little cramped, but comfortable enough. “Ever feel like reenacting your favorite flick? Well, you’re in luck, because we have all the sexy little costumes in store you could ever want!”, she giggles and opens a curtain. Suddenly, you feel like your watching an advert for a clothing store; it’s like another whole store within a store. “You can be the princess that gets ravaged by a devilishly handsome villain, or the White Fang member that gets to vent his anger on a filthy little human! The possibilities are endless!”, Rose says, twirling through the clothing section.

The camera flies through the section back to the entrance, where Rose is already waiting.  
“Did you think the tour was over? Hardly”, Rose chuckled. “We offer more than just paraphernalia. Let me show you, though…”, she says before pausing. “This is not the appropriate attire for where we are going”. Then, she opens the robe and lets the smooth fabric fall from her shoulders. You can’t believe what you’re looking at. Underneath, she is wearing lingerie cut like a leotard. A see-through leotard. You can see everything! Her curves, her finely trimmed strip of pubes, even her tasty looking nipples, plainly visible through the embroidered fabric.

“We also offer those who enjoy tasting or wielding the lash a safe environment to pursue their pleasure”, Rose says huskily as she enters a sex dungeon with you. “many people look for people to share this kind of excitement with. We can hook you up. Simply approach our employees, they’ll gladly help you”, she says while the camera lingers on a naked girl wearing a blindfold. Her arms are tied by shackles hanging from the ceiling. Clamps are hanging on her nipples, and a man in a full leather ensemble is leisure whipping her ass. She moans loudly with every strike, and you can see her crotch and inner thighs glistening. She’s loving it.

“They’ll hook you up with a fitting partner”, Rose says as she moves to another couple. It is a naked man, on his knees, with his forehead on the floor and his arms tied behind his back. A busty lady, wearing red lingerie, a matching bra and panty combo, as well as thigh-high stockings and matching gloves, is behind him, eating his ass while gently stroking his penis and playing with his balls. “Or they’ll give you what you want themselves. In case you were wondering, dear viewer, I’m the most popular mistress here”, she says, her voice thick with pleasure. “Isn’t that right?”, she asks the man as she tenderly caresses his chin.

He whimpers and suddenly starts shooting jizz all over the floor. Rose gasps in surprise and skips out of the line of fire.  
“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Bad boy. Did your mistress allow you to cum?”, she asks playfully.  
“No, she did not”, the woman behind him says angrily. “But this mutt knows what happens when he doesn’t do as he’s told”, she says, reaching for a big, ribbed strap-on. The man whimpers fearfully, but the camera captures the eager smile on his lips.

“We here at Pleasure Planet are looking forward to seeing you soon, whether upstairs in the store, or down here, where the magic happens”, Rose says erotically, licks her lips, and waves you goodbye.

As the program that had previously almost put you to sleep resumes, you find yourself wide awake. That commercial was maybe three minutes long, but it left you sweaty and needy.

You decide to visit that shop as soon as possible.


End file.
